dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Cream
Cream (クリーム, Kurīmu) is a Minotaur, specifically a Milk-Producing type, who works on the Black Lily Ranch. Appearance Cream is a tall woman (though still very short for a Minotaur to the point of being the smallest of the ranch) with large breasts (J-Cup) that grow larger when too full, as befitting a Milk Minotaur. Her hair is dual colored, white in the front and light brown in the back, and usually worn in long pigtails. As a Minotaur, she has a pair of small horns on her head, cow ears, a cow tail, and her legs have hooves instead of feet and are covered with fur. Her regular clothing consists of nothing but overalls and a pair of workers gloves. Like all Minotaurs, she also wears a "cow bell" around her neck. In her spare time, Cream wears a short strapless short top and short shorts Personality Cream is described as amiable, and is able to make friends with anyone easily, however, she can also be very bossy with newbies, believing she is their superior. She has also shown that she is a lover of the animals of the ranch, tending to the cows with great affection. Due to her short stature for a Minotaur, she is self-conscious about it, getting in turn worried about the size of her breasts among the other minotaur girls. Consistent with her mindset, she showed to have a certain lascivious side, as after discovering about how pleasurable Kimihito's manual milking was, Cream joined the other minotaur girls on the ranch to be milked by the young man. Subsequently, during the milking massage, like the other minotaurs, it is seen that she always shows a sexual excitement while the session is performed. Regarding Kimihito, while initially she was only bossy with him, because of her desire to want to increase the size of her breasts, during the sessions, she demanded that he massage her boobs to make them grow in secret from the other girls on the ranch. Due to the effects of her milking massage and her affection for attending to her in particular, Cream eventually developed feelings for him without realising it. Her innocence about her real feelings was such that it was not until Kimihito commented that the massage would have a faster result if it were made by someone whom the minotaur girl liked that made her unconsciously reveal that she was in love with the young man. However, shortly thereafter, she immediately blushed, became embarrassed, and ran away from him when she realized she could not explain herself. After that, she seemed to be increasingly drawn to and dependent on him, something she shared especially with Mil, Cara and Chizu. Under the influence of the full moon, like the other Liminals, Cream becomes a slave to her instincts and due to her feelings for Kimihito, she began to behave in a more seductive way towards him, to the point of making him suck milk directly from her breasts in order to show Kimihito that they have grown because of him. Skills & Traits *'Minotaur Physiology' :*'Strength:' As a Minotaur, due to her size, Cream possesses strength greater than that of humans. She grabbed and immobilized Kimihito easily.Chapter 59 :*'Lactation': Due to a Minotaur's bovine nature, Cream regularly produces large quantities of breast milk, enough to fill a large bucket. If she is not milked, her breasts become even more swollen and heavier than usual, which is very uncomfortable, if not painful, for her. Although her breasts are "small" even for an average Minotaur, she produces as much as a normal one. Plot When Kimihito Kurusu arrives at the ranch and is being welcomed by Cathyl and Merino, Cream is seen caressing a cow affectionately next to a satyress. At dinner time, Cream and the other Minotaurs are amazed by the sight and eat the food prepared by Kimihito with gusto. During the meal after listening to Mil lively comment cheerfully that the taste of the food was so good that she believed it would make her milk better and increase the production when she milked, Cream is also excited to be able to break a personal milking record leading Kimihito to discover that the farm girls were secretly selling their own milk. After the Minotaurs finish eating, Cream joins Mil and Chizu for milking. At the industrial milking room, Cream is seen playing on a Nintendo DS. Later, when the minotaurs find out about how pleasurable Kimihito's milking was for Cathyl, Cream is with the girls when Mil persuades Kimihito to milk them in the same way, appearing alongside them declaring they are anxious to start the milking. The following days, Cream and the other Minotaurs are each manually milked daily by Kimihito being Cream usually the first to perform the session early in the evening. In her case in particular, for having read in a magazine that her breasts would increase if they were massaged, Cream demanded that Kimihito do this after milking her in secret from the other girls on the ranch. In one of these sessions after bath time, when Kimihito shows doubts about whether the massages were working, Cream expresses that her breasts have increased since they started. Once the young man says has heard that the massage would have a more effective effect if it was done by someone the girl loved, after thinking for a while, Cream unconsciously states that she was in love with Kimihito, making her soon after leaving the room nervously embarrassed by the embarrassment. With time, both Cream and the other minotaur girls from the ranch together with fauns and satyresses are increasingly addicted to Kimihito's milking massage, causing the youngster to start hiding from them for fear. Posteriorly, when the girls find out that Kimihito was leaving the ranch the next morning, taking advantage of the fact that the last day of him at the ranch would be a full moon night, they would hide and devise a lascivious plan to force him to stay permanently on the ranch. Already at night and in frenzy, all the Minotaur and Pan girls go to Kimihito's room, being that after Mil open a hole in the door that was locked, Cream is seen near to Chizu and Urt when the Pan girls show the cake that made to Kimihito to thank their work in the ranch. As the young man opens the door because he believes he did not understand his supposed intentions, Chizu and Cara take advantage of his low guard to quickly capture him and take him to the "party" made for him, believing that after that he would never leave the ranch. Already in the party hall, after Mil immobilizes Kimihito completely with his body, when the young man is forced to eat the girls' cake and chokes, in order to solve this, Mil realizes that he needed something to drink, which causes Cream to volunteer and make the young man suck the milk directly from her breast, commenting lovingly that since her breasts have increased due to massages, she produces much more milk. However, Kimihito in turn end up spitting everything over himself and causing the fauns begin to clean it lasciviously using their tongues. When the girls are about to violate Kimihito's body and the party interrupted by the sudden arrival of Saane and the satyresses who bring down Mil, Chizu and Cara with the manual milking that they learned through Kimihito, Cream is seen one last time holding young man near to Urt when Freesia tries to suggest that all the girls of the ranch divided the young person for believing that the satyresses were wanting to monopolize Kimihito. Posteriorly, with the ranch now under the control of Satyresses, it is unknown if, like the other girls at the ranch, Cream was attracted to the they because of her milking massage. While possible, it is unlikely that this is the case, due to her admitting her feelings for Kimihito. Zoological Classification Minotaurs (ミノタウルス, Minotaurusu) are a demihuman race with bovine attributes. Affiliated with Greek myth, Minotaurs are visually muscular, possess cloven feet and are easily taller than an average human while also possessing greater physical strength that may rival a Centaur. There are two types of Minotaur, the lactating "milk producing" types and the aggressive "bullfighting" types. Much like their bovine counterparts, female "milk producing" Minotaurs produce large quantities of breast milk. If they do not milk their breasts regularly, their breasts become swollen to the point of it being painful. Minotaur milk is said to be both nutritious and delicious, with consumer demand being higher than the amount on the open market. Trivia * Like many characters, her name is a pun on her species. "Cream" is a dairy product composed of the higher-fat layer skimmed from the top of milk before homogenization. * Her breast size became larger than 99 (an J-cup bra in Japan) after Kimihito spent massaging them during his time at the ranch. In any case, she is still classified as the minotaur with the smallest breasts of the ranch. *In the Minotaur's Milking Ranch series, the amount of milk that Cream produces is small, but it isn't related to stress, so what she produces is steady. *According to her profile in the Residents of Black Lily Ranch list, after reading in a magazine that soy milk boosts breast size, Cream drinks one liter daily. Is also stated in the same profile as she sees Nubi as her rival. *Apparently, Cream's hobby is reading magazines and playing Nintendo DS. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters Category:Minotaur